far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 603 - Mosquito All-Star
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #603 - Mosquite All-Star is the six hundred-third episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-twelfth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Mid-Goal Reached With Wolfie, Kurt walks westward and they are at $40,040 of the $60,000 Child's Play Charity goal. The deal was Kurt would join MindCrackers on the CrackPack server. $19,960 more and Kurt will host another FLoB-athon. The donor wanted a spoken rendition of a pop song, and the request was All-Star by Smashmouth. Kurt says he will never do this again, and does so, ending with an appreciative Wolfie wolf. Kurt also by request shouts out people supporting animal rights organizations. Question: Doy you have any good strategies for motivating yourself when you have to do something that is unpleasant but necessary? This is something that Kurt has been trying to figure out himself, about ways to do things he needs to do. Kurt makes a dirt bridge to connect two hills and Wolfie falls and teleports, still taking damage. Question: I'm not a huge fan of stinging insects such as wasps, hornets, yellow jackets, if you could remove one species of plants or animals from the planet with no ecological consequences, what would you pick? Mosquitos are the worst for Kurt, as it would be a lot more convenient to do a lot of things outdoors without them. He thinks bees and the like are rare, and he never sees snakes. Kurt says in college an invasive species of lady-bug impersonators would swarm campus. Question: What is your favorite video game besides Minecraft? Kerbal Space Program was a great game, and Kurt talks about the early Tomb Raiders before Angel of Darkness. The NASCAR Racing 2003 Season game was good, and TOCA Race Driver. Question: Is there anything about Minecraft that you learned after playing for a long time? Kurt still is clueless on redstone, and didn't know pistons until Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything In Fours. He also waited a while to kill the Ender Dragon with MindCrack. Question: Thinking back to episode 179 when you invoked the Hidey Hole Paradox, how did you feel to get Wolfie back? How did you feel to have Woflie back as your traveling companion? How do you feel about the fact that having Wolfie lost in the code of Minecraft made people and fans of yours have so much emotion behind an icon? It's several years later, and Kurt mentions that he was not Wolfie-less for long. Things like Pungence's song were a surprise, but it became part of the lore of the series for Kurt. Question: At $40,000 you said you'd do MindCrack's CrackPack modded Minecraft, but I find your erosion mod far more interesting, would do a series in your own mod pack more focused on nature and exploration? Life in the Woods: Renaissance is already that pack, and it does not have erosion, which means Kurt would have to go through the painful process of examining mods and mod conflicts. The mod alone does not warrant a series, and Kurt is also unhappy at the erosion mod getting denied in favor of mechanical mods it was stated they were going to avoid. Kurt is unsure of what mods he will use, but the turtles the mine for you are interesting, he could make a missile silo again. Kurt thinks that CrackPack will probably be streamed. Digging in a for a Hidey Hole, Kurt makes some boats and sleeps. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft BINGO: 2v2 - Don't Call It a Comeback and Assetto Corsa (Multiplayer) - Conelanders - Mugello Main Feature.